Heart and Soul: A New Generation
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Set in X807, the next generation of wizards from Fiore's guilds must band together to retrieve a lost artifact and return it to its rightful place. Follow them as they make their journey through Fiore, learning about each other and themselves along the way. Some mature content will be present throughout the story. Sequel to Magik Abound and Shifter's Path.


_The year is X807 and many things have changed in Fiore over the years. But that story is for another time. This story is about eight young wizards from all over the country who band together to preserve and strengthen the bonds between their guilds. This story is about travelling, magik, friendship, maybe even young romance. This story is about searching for a lost treasure that could protect all of Fiore for eternity._

* * *

"Welcome to Mooncrest Manor!" A beautiful nekojin woman with light blue eyes and long, wavy black and blue hair wearing a light blue dress, a silver circlet with a blue crystal that matched her pendant trotted upon as she greeted her guests, her ears twitching happily as her tail swished with glee behind her. "I'm Nariko Asugi, matron of this humble little boarding house. You must be the young wizards I've been expecting! And I see a few familiar faces among you, so welcome back!"

The group of guests she greeted numbered in eight- two from Sabertooth, two from Fairy Tail, one from Lamia Scale, one from Mermaid Heel, one from Blue Pegasus, and one from Quatro Cerberus.

"Excellent! Come with me, kiddos!"

The young wizards followed after Nariko as she led them into a large study.

"Sit, sit! Introduce yourselves while I fetch some refreshments!"

The young wizards watched as Nariko hurried off.

"Well, she's not what I expected."

"We did warn you newbies."

One of the young men chuckled. "Nariko is always cheerful like that, though."

"True, but I mean come on, Sho. Even you have to think she's a bit overly cheery."

The one called "Sho" was Shota Dreyar, son of Sorcha and Laxus Dreyar. The one calling him "Sho" was his older sister, Lili.

"Lili, be nice. Nariko has always been so kind to us."

Lili shrugged and looked over at her friend. "That's true. Hey, Aurae, do you know what this is about anyways? Mom and Dad didn't tell us anything before we left, just mentioned something about an artifact called 'Sentinel's Heart'."

Aurae shook her head and looked at her sister. "What about you, Ash?"

The one referred to as "Ash" was Ashlyne Cheney, daughter of Ayva and Rogue Cheney and Aurae's twin sister. "Master Sting just told us that we'd be meeting here and that there would be other guilds joining us, that it had something to do with whatever this 'Sentinel's Heart' is."

Lili sighed, pulling her hair over her shoulder and leaning back in the chaise. "Hopefully Nariko can fill us in then. She's always good with that kinda thing." She glanced at the others. "I guess we should introduce ourselves." She pointed to Aurae and Ashlyne. "Those pretty elves over there are Aurae and Ashlyn Cheney from Sabertooth, this is my younger brother Shota and I'm Lili Dreyar. Shota and I are both from Fairy Tail. What about you?"

The young man with ebony skin and black dreadlocks spoke first. "I am Nimeb Voscoll, from Lamia Scale."

The young man with scarlet red hair that reminded Shota and Lili of Erza Scarlet's hair spoke next. "I'm Carter Cundoll, from Quatro Cerberus."

"I'm Cilany Faudaur! I'm from Mermaid Heel!" The young woman with deep pink hair and freckles said next. "And this is Naomi Trin! She's from Blue Pegasus!" She added, gesturing to the young woman with silver hair and fair skin.

Lili and the others regarded their companions, looking them over each as they introduced themselves- or each other.

Nimeb was a well mannered ebony skinned young man their age with long, black dreadlocks held back with a black leather cord. He had a crimson red tribal tattoo that covered his dark grey-blue eyes and his chin, one that told them his ancestors had originally hailed from the small island country near Midi called Sceiton. He wore crimson and gold armor, had a matching staff, and was very muscular, reminding them of Jura.

Carter was a fair skinned and tall, slender young man with golden yellow eyes- the right of which bearing two scars. He also bore a tribal tattoo colored in orange on either side of his face, though the style they didn't recognize. His scarlet red hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and even still hung down to his mid back. He wore a deep yellow sleeveless kimono style shirt with matching pants and flats, bordered in a deep orange. His mannerisms were well mannered like Nimeb's, but the energy he gave off was similar to Bacchus' and Natsu's.

Cilany was a spunky, cheerful, and talkative tan skinned young woman, small in stature, with short and wavy, deep magenta hair and lots of freckles. She had brilliant pink eyes bordered by teal eyeshadow that matched her dress which was colored in deep plum and teal with a floral pattern. She carried a staff made of silverwood with a blue jade stone.

And finally, Naomi, who was a soft spoken and shy young woman with silver hair and very fair skin, a soft blueish-green eye color bordered with a light blue eyeshadow. She wore a silver and blue stone circlet, a sleeveless dress with filigree patterns colored in a light blue and light greyish-tan. Her silver hair was pulled back and piled high in a messy yet somehow elegant bun while her bangs hung down to the top of her chest as they framed the sides of her face. Her energy reminded them of Gray.

While Lili and the others regarded them, Nimeb and the others regarded the Fairy Tail and Sabertooth wizards in return.

Ashlyne seemed cautious, protective of her sister. She carried a bow with her, a full quiver equipped as well. Her navy blue hair was pulled back into a long braid that hung down to her lower back. She wore a white tank top with a black vest that clasped at her throat, black pants and flats, and a pair of silver leaf earrings embedded with blue crystals that matched the small hoops at the crests of her ears. Her pointed ears, like Aurae's, gave away her Eranosian heritage. Her eyes were differently colored, one emerald green like her mother's and one crimson red like her father's and sister's. She had tanned yet fair skin, a perfect blend between her parents' skin tones.

Aurae was cautious as well, though was not as obviously so as her sister. She still seemed protective, nonetheless. Her long jet black hair hung loosely to the small of her back while the upper half was pulled up into a bun- similarly to how her mother used to do her hair. The bun was pinned with a silver and crimson red hairpin that matched her filigree earring and choker, contrasting beautifully with her white dress. Her eyes were crimson red like her father's, bordered by black eyeshadow, but her ears, like her sister's, gave away her Eranosian heritage. She had tanned yet fair skin, a perfect blend between her parents' skin tones.

Lili was a tall, slender young woman wearing a deep purple dress with gold filigree earrings bearing light purple stones that matched her choker. Upon her brow was a light purple tribal tattoo. Her strikingly blonde hair was pulled back into a loose, low hanging ponytail that hung over her shoulder. Her eyes were grey like her father's, bordered by purple eyeshadow.

Shota was taller than his older sister, tan skinned like his mother while his sister was fair skinned like their father and his deep forest green hair was pulled back into a high ponytail that hung just below his shoulders. His violet purple eyes were lined with dark circles like his father's and grandfather's, the left bearing a black tribal tattoo. At his right ear, he bore a small fang earring. He wore black armor with a light green border, similar to Nimeb's.

As they sat regarding each other, they wondered what kind of magik each of them used. But before they could ask, Nariko returned with a tray laden with tea and cookies.

"Now, eat up, kiddos!"

While Nariko stood back letting her guests help themselves, Lili looked at her and asked, "So Nariko, what's this about a 'Sentinel's Heart'? What is it exactly? Why did we all need to meet here?"

Nariko smiled. "You have your father's spirit." She looked around at her guests. "The Sentinel's Heart is a gem that is believed to have been forged from the Sentinel of Waas, a being made of living crystal that was said to have protected Fiore during great times of war."

"Waas? As in Waas Forest?"

Nariko nodded. "The Sentinel's Heart was stolen long ago, lost to history and time. However, it has been seen somewhere in Shirotsume. Your task is to journey to Shirotsume, retrieve the Heart and return it to its home. There is a place called the Bleak Boroughs deep within the Waas Forest. This is where you must return the Heart."

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. So rest up."


End file.
